This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Build up of arteriosclerotic plaques has a wide impact on vascular diseases including myocardial ischemia and infarction, stroke, and peripheral arterial disease. Samples derived from plaques surgically removed from patients are being analyzed by mass spectrometry to try to better understand the protein composition of plaques.